Sakata Kintoki
Sakata Kintoki (坂田 金時 Sakata Kintoki) is the alternate character of Sakata Gintoki and was the main antagonist of Kintama Arc. Background He was built by Hiraga Gengai by orders of Kagura and Shinpachi who were mad at Gintoki for leaving them behind. In order for them to keep doing their work they decided to came up with ideas to make the perfect yorozuya substitute leader that would fill in Gintoki's spot when he was absent. Appearance Kintoki has straight and golden hair and also light blue eyes. He wears the opposite color of Gintoki by having white boots, white shirt and pants with blue linings, and a black yukata with golden patterns worn sloppily, draped over his left shoulder like Gintoki. Personality His personality is based on Gintoki as Gengai programmed him to be like him. He is described as "Gintoki ver. 2.0" or "Perfect Gintoki". He appeared to be a reliable and caring character whom the whole Kabuki District loves, however this could be by hypnosis. His personality is the opposite of Gintoki - friendly, smart, and cool. However, his true personality is cruel and selfish. Strength & Abilities Like Gintoki, he wields a Bokutou and has the same fighting style. He can send out hypnosis wave at humans but it doesn't work against animals or robots. Relationships *'Shimura Shinpachi': Shinpachi liked Kintoki just as much as he liked Gintoki and considered him a big brother. He and Kagura even begged Gintoki to spare him after finding out who Kintoki really is. *'Kagura': Kagura looked up to Kintoki and was very happy with him as the boss of the Yorozuya. She and Shinpachi even begged Gintoki to spare him after finding out who Kintoki really is. *'Sakata Gintoki': Kintoki became the famous when Gintoki was gone during the Baragaki Arc, in order to maintain himself famous, he decided to become the new protagonist by erasing memories of everybody who knew Gintoki by placing his version instead. When Gintoki appeared he decided to do everything in his power to maintain himself as the protagonist by making everyone hate him. When all his plans failed, he decided to return Shimura Tae's, Kagura's, and Shinpachi's memories so they can get a last chance to see Gintoki before he kills him. When Kintoki eventually lost to Yorozuya, he notifies to Gintoki that he will try again to take his place as the protagonist someday. *'Tama': He considers Tama an enemy for trying to aid Gintoki in his quest to gain back his place as the protagonist. Tama wasn't affected by his hypnosis wave and therefore never trusted him in the first place. Kintoki tried to kill her after finding out that she was on Gintoki's side. *'Hiraga Gengai': He is the one who created Kintoki as the request of Kagura and Shinpachi. But then after his fight against Gintoki, he assists Gengai for his machines, as well as building the Neo Armstrong l;one Jet Armstrong Cannon. Story Baragaki Arc He was created by Hiraga Gengai as a request from Kagura and Shinpachi during the Baragaki Arc when Gintoki was gone (as shown in Chapter 374 (Kintama's Chapter 3)). When Kintoki was finally completed he started leading the Yorozuya much better than Gintoki and gaining fame throughout the Kabuki District; Making the Yorozuya become popular. He also started manipulating everyone's memories replacing Gintoki to his own version. Kintama Arc When Gintoki went home, he found that his home has been conquered by a man with similar appearance with him, Kintoki. Not only that, Gintoki's presence also forgotten by them and even the Oedo except robots and animals, which is including Kintoki that the one who spreaded the hypnosis, because he was actually a robot. With the help from Tama and Sadaharu, Gintoki tried to take back his position. Silver Soul Arc Kintoki returns in the Silver Soul arc, assisting Gengai and Tama in powering the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Gengai Cannon, seeking "revenge" on Sakata Gintoki by saving the world before him. He is subsequently destroyed along with Tama by the nanomachines fired by the cannon. Trivia *Kintoki character name is directly lifted from Japan folk Hero Kintaro. This Kintoki is also not to be confused with the "mysterious vagrant" with the same name featured in the opening segments to episodes 151-154 in the anime. *While Gin (Gintoki) means silver, Kin from his name means gold; the price of gold is higher than silver. *He looks strikingly similar to Gilgamesh from Fate series. *Ironically enough, despite being Gintoki's rival and perfect foil, he is voiced by Yuuichi Nakamura, who is known as a close personal friend of Gintoki's seiyuu, Tomokazu Sugita. *Lesson 380 (Mantama) in the shonen jump magazine Sorachi Let the readers know that Kintoki didn't change but keep on insisting that he is better than Gintoki and remains enemy with him. But in Volume 43, Sorachi changes the ending and allows Kintoki receive a change of heart of accepting Gintoki with more panels. It's still unknown why the ending was changed. *Many fans say that he looks a lot like Ryōta Kise from Kuroko no Basuke. Battles Quotes * "I can hardly believe that a man that dedicated his life to machines would throw it all away in order to stop a war. He made us choose a path more painful than dying. Still, we can't start getting all defiant now. We're machines built by Hiraga Gengai, after all." References Category:Characters Category:Robot Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Antagonists